Now and Forever
by Suura
Summary: An old friend of Ryuuichi's comes back and they re-unite after 45 years have passed, but this time... Ryu isn't letting go of his friend that easily. Please rr .
1. Default Chapter

I had this fanfic on another username, but since it was terminated... here it is again

Disclaimer:

As you can see, I couldn't possibly own Gravitation as it belongs to the wonderful creator Maki Murakami.

Note:

this is a two-part Ryuuichi/OC fanfic- Sakuma is 30 years old in this b/c I can't exactly figure out how old he is in the manga/anime so I'm guessing .'

Daisuke Kimura is copyright by me

songs used are:

Invoke- Gundam Seed

For Real- Saiyuki

Meteor- Gundam Seed

Time after Time- Detective Conan

Shuffle- Yu-Gi-Oh

Rating: NC-17 (lemon in second chapter)

Profile

Name: Yamura, Daisuke

Date of Birth: October 12

Age: 24

Blood Type:

Height: 5"5

Hair Color: light blue bangs, dark blue hair in the back

Eye Color: dark red

Likes: singing, chocolate cake, his stuffed bunny Iris

Dislikes: ?

Distinguishing Feature(s): silver earpiece on top of left ear and gold earing (any type) on the same ear

Biography:

Daisuke is the lead vocalist of a Japanese-American band "Omi" along withi his three bandmates Mamoru Saitoh, Kumiko Yano and Takashi Arishima. He was an old friend of Sakuma Ryuuichi's and Ryu's first love, but had to move to the U.S. when he was 19 because of his involvement in the Yamura's family business and his own band. As a token of their love for each other and friendship throughout the years they were together, Ryuuichi gave Dai-kun a special parting gift-a stuffed bunny very similar to his Kumagorou and Dai-kun has kept his treasure since. (he calls his bunny Iris)

Now that Daisuke has returned from the U.S. from the popular success with his band, Ryuuichi hopes that the two of them will be reunited and stay together.

Title Now and Forever

The Zepp Tokyo outdoor stadium was literally packed with fans and music lovers alike as everyone crowded towards the stage, eager to see the hot new band from the United States. Over 20,00 people showed up as this event was about to be the concert of the year since Nittle Grasper showed their style. The stage itself could be seen as a huge lightshow with different colors of lights, large amplifiers that carried the music all the way to the back of the stadium. Last minute preperations took place before the big event would start, but in general, the audience looked pretty hyped. One person stood out in the large crowd, and though you couldn't see the face to well, the small but furry pink bunny immidiately told who it was.

'Neh Kuma-chan, I want some icecream right now don't you?"

The smile played across the person's face as he answered the question back to himself aware that the others around him were too focused on cheering for the arrival of the band.

"What's that Kumagorou? You want vanilla? Me too na no da!"

The two of them waited with the rest of the audience before the signal was on. The announcer for the evening walked up onto the stage, made his introductions within ten minutes as everyone counted until he said what everyone wanted to hear.

"Now for the first time, here in Japan... I'd like to introduce to you the band of the night. They have come so far with their music and they are here tonight to give you all a well-earned performance. Please welcome "Omi"!"

Ryuuichi waved Kumagorou high up in the air and cheered with the rest of the crowd until there was silence. He looked down to see what the commotion was but it stopped when the stage was now filled with brightly colored lights that blaired across the entire staduim and four people stood standing on the stage.

The first person to be seen from the eyes of Sakuma Ryuuichi was the guitarist who wore black carpris pants, a dark blue tank-top and high light blue platform sandals. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail at the back but her expression was of pure exitement as she let loose some of her skill to the audience. She was quite pretty for woman at the age of 26 and oldest member of the group.

The man at the keyboard was quite a bit like Nakano Hiro from Bad Luck, but provided more look at his attire than anything else. He was dressed in a leather black vest that opened up to reveil his chest, and black pants that tugged against his body. His hair was light brown with bits of chestnut highlights mixed in, but he was superb with his hands. When they touched the keyboard, everyone 'ooed' and 'awed', some even felt faint. He gave the audience a grin and handed the mike over the last and final instrument player of the group.

There wasn't really anything too special about the teenager, but he too played the keyboard with expert playing skills as some whisps of his black hair brushed up on his face when a draft went by. He wore a tight, short sleeved, dark red shirt that fit right against his chest and blue jeans. He smiled shyly at the audience but gave a thumbs up that he too was ready to perform.

But the one that caught Ryuuichi's eyes completely was the lead singer and male in the front of the stage. Light blue in the front, a darker blue in the back accentuated with dark red eyes making him look quite sexy looking. He wore a black skin-tight top that fit quite snuggly against his chest though it was slightly see-through and black leather pants that flared slightly at the end. The pants were fitted themself with a dark bergundy striped line that went across the hips. To complete his oufit, the vocalist wore a silver earpiece on the top of his left ear and a long, gold-like and triangulish earring on the same ear.

Sakuma tried not to stare to hard at the lead singer, but there was something about him that made Ryuuichi think back in his memories. He must have seen him, for this teenager was not one to forget.

_Man, this guy is so familiar. I know he's somewhere in my head, but I can't figure out where! Kuma-chan, help me out_ He looked at his bunny for some kind of button and then it hit him full force. _Oi, now I remember... I gave him a bunny as a gift before he left. _

For a small moment that passed, Ryuuichi licked his lips with a sultry smile hid from the rest of the audience towards the singer. Oh yes, the singer had him completely hung and Sakuma Ryuuichi would be damned if he let Daisuke get away. They two of them were apart for so long, now it was the time to stay together again and this time... not let go.

Daisuke Kimura spoke out the audience in a clear, voice and quickly outlined the concert night.

"We have a great show for tonight including some songs that were just written for all your support. After the break, We'll be switching around and letting my bandmate Kumiko sing some songs. But here to start off the first song of the evening is called 'For Real.' "

He made a hand signal to his bandmates to let the music start, and the concert began.

_tachidomatte'ru kimi no senaka wa_

_sabishige na mama boku wo toraeru_

_kimagure na ai de tsutsumitai_

_shinjirarenai kotoba bakari ga_

_egao no naka de kiba wo muite'ru_

_sono kakera ni ai wo sagashite'ru_

_itsuka wagamama na utagoe ga kimi ni todoite_

_sonna shunkan ni kono sekai wa kawatte yuku_

_nani wo mitsukete yukou_

_jikan wo kirisaite_

_kimi no soba ni iru yo_

_sore ga yasashisa nara_

_nani wo mitsumete iyou_

_sono te wo sashidashite_

_tsukanda genjitsu wo_

_Let it go_

_shinjiyou_

_tooku wo mite'ru sono manazashi wa_

_kokoro no naka no koe wo kiite'ru_

_mada aoi tsuki wo dakishimete_

_hashiri tsudzukeru kimi no tsuyosa ga_

_mata atarashii tobira wo hiraku_

_sugu akeru yoru wo terashidase_

_tatoe hitori demo kimi no koto shinjite itai_

_sonna shunkan ni kono sekai wa ugokidasu_

_nani wo mitsukete yukou_

_kokoro wo hakidashite_

_mata koko deaeru yo_

_sore ga shinjitsu nara_

_nani wo mitsumete iyou_

_sono te wo sashidashite_

_tsunkanda genjitsu wo_

_Let it go_

_shinjiyou_

_nani wo mitsukete yukou_

_jikan wo kirisaite_

_kimi no soba ni iru yo_

_sore ga yasashisa nara_

_nani wo mitsumete iyou_

_sono te wo sashidashite_

_tsukanda genjitsu wo_

_Let it go_

_shinjiyou_

When the first song ended, the sound was less than utter exitement and cheers for the band on stage, all of it leading into the next two songs before the break halfway through. Ryuuichi was all but lifting his Kumagorou down from all the excitement before someone two seats behind him told him to keep quite. Ryu pouted but still held Kuma-chan to him and watched the next two performances.

Metor- Gundam Seed look on for lyrics to Meteor

Invoke- Gundam Seed last song before break

_sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au_

_tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru_

_samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita_

_sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara_

_tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru_

_haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te_

_hitori de wa todo ka nai_

_negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja_

_tadori tsukenai_

Watching him closely, Ryuuichi watched as Daisuke gyrated his hips in time with the music as he sang, the words flowing out of his vocal chords with such emotion and freedom. He couldn't help but think that the lead vocalist was much like himself when he sang, and whispered something into Kuma-chan's ear that made him giggle slightly.

"You think so too Kuma-chan?" He looked at the singer and his lips curved. "Mm...I think so too" with a sultry voice.

_jitto me o korashi temo miushi natte shimau hoshi_

_dare no mono nimo naranai hikari ga aru_

_kuchibiru tashi kameru inochi no hi ga_

_omoi tsumeta youni mabushii kara_

_ai ga saki nanoka kowasu noga saki ga madowa sareru_

_karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo_

_dare kara mamore ba ii?_

_kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga_

_soko ni aru nara..._

_haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te_

_hitori de wa todo ka nai_

_negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja_

_karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo_

_dare ka mamore ba ii?_

_koko de itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga_

_kimi ni aru kara..._

The last song ended as Daisuke let the band finish and thanked everyone for sitting through the first part of the performance. The band walked offstage and the lights went up signaling that it was break time. Ryuuichi looked at his rabbit with a grin before walking out towards the backstage.

"Yosh" Ryu held up a thumb to his bunny.

"Okay Kumagorou, we're going Daisuke hunting, demo, if we get caught...its you're fault na no da!"

Daisuke sat back against a couch with a water bottle and closed his eyes for a moment, letting the feel of cold, ice water hit his cheeks to stop the perspiration from dripping down. He opened them when he found the guitarist girl looking at him with an evident look of worry over her face.

"Mou.. Dai-chan, you'd better be okay for the last part of the concert. I don't want to have you getting sick on me when ' I'm ' singing. You got that?"

The teen just shrugged with a grin played on his lips as he watched his bandmate puff up her cheeks in anger. Looking over, he noticed the other two just giving him "She'll-kill-you" looks to make him understand. He nodded and got up off the chair walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Kimura? The second part is about to start in 45 minutes..."

"Ah, I know Saiki. I'm just gonna get some fresh air... Its killing in here."

The vocalist left the room and walked down the hallway, unaware that a certain person was following him.

Once he hit the stairway, Daisuke turned around to see if anyone was following him but there was no sound. He was about to take a step down when two hands latched onto his waist and spun him around the room. He shakily turned around and stood facing what looked like a teenager with medium to dark brown hair and blue eyes.

A blush crept up onto his face before he murmured "Ryuuichi..." and stood very silent. Ryuuichi on the other hand, smiled while holding his Kumagorou and using one of his hands, lifted Daisuke's chin up to face him.

"So you haven't forgotten me after all Dai-kun... that makes me very happy."

Daisuke turned more red but he managed an "ah" before Ryu pressed his lips onto Dai-kun's and enclosed the man into his arms as they shared a long kiss. After a few minutes, Ryu released them both so they could get some air and held Dai-kun close to his body.

"Mmm...you feel nice." Daisuke leaned his head on Ryuuichi's shoulder and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Something wrong Dai-kun?"

Daisuke shook his head and let himself say what he wanted to say for such a long time, to Ryu.

"N-nothing, its just we haven't seen each other for so long. I guess it just feels a little weird you know?"

"You mean you don't like this? You don't like me?" Ryuuichi let go and went into his chibi-crying mode before Daisuke stutered for a response.

"Its not like that at all." He shook his head in disbelief as his long-time friend and lover cried his eyes out and put a hand on his head, patting him in calm manner. "You haven't changed at all...You're still chibi even at 30 years of age."

Ryuuichi's eyes sparkled knowing that his friend would forgive him and gave his Kumagorou a hug.

"Ano..Ryu-kun, I have to get back I'm about to go back on stage. Can I meet you at the local coffee shop tomorrow morning?"

"Hai! Can I bring Kumagorou along? I know he wants to come!" Daisuke smiled softly and gave his friend a thumbs up sign before running off towards the changeroom.

"Call me in the morning okay? I'm in the large Hyatt Hotel in downtown Tokyo okay? See you tomorrow Ryu"

Waving to his friend/lover like a madman, Ryuuichi gave his bunny a large hug and proceded down the steps to watch the rest of the concert with a happy grin.

"Okay everyone, this is the last portion of the concert. We hope you had a great time hear... so I'll let m bandmate Kumiko take over now."

Daisuke handed the mike over to Kumiko and went over to grab his electric guitar. She sang a number of tunes until it was the very last song of the evening.

"This is our last and final song of the evening...but don't be discouraged, we'll still perform here in Japan for all you fans out there. This last song was something that Daisuke wrote, but it wasn't put onto our first cd because we thought of using it sometime later. Here's our new song entitled "Shuffle" that will feature our very own vocalist Kimura Daisuke on guitar and my own voice..."

'_Koerarenai' 'IRA IRA suru'_

_HAADORU o kowashitatte nanni mo kotae wa denai shi_

_CHIKARA toka aijou unnun BARANSU o mamoranai to_

_Jibun o miushinatte shimau yo_

_Ayatsurare teru no ka? on the field, daremo ga_

_Obiezu ni, go away, demo..._

_Mienai -ashita- no michi_

_Erabu koto wa dekinai kamo shirenai_

_Me o tojite kokoro de kiru, just like cards, kitto_

_Kiseki o hiki ate you_

_Honki dashite ikite itara taisetsuna na mono ga fuete_

_Iya na koto wasurete itanda_

_Mienai kizuna koso, on the field, daremo ga_

_Hitsuyou na, it's the power, dakara..._

Kumiko's voice took over the stage, but she held a strong voice and sung side by her vocalist partner as the two of them wowed the crowd.

_Hitori no samishisa tsuyosa o shitte_

_Itami o wakaru ima_

_Jibun ni osoi kakaru donna koto mo_

_Nigenai de seoeteru_

_Heiki na kaoshite urakiru hito ga_

_Amari ni mo ooi -ima-_

_Me o tojite kokoro de miru, just like cards, sore wa_

_Yakusoku sareta, yes! you are the winner_

_Mienai -ashita- dakara koso_

_WAKU WAKU dekirun dato, ah, kizuita_

_never lose! kokoro de kiru, just like cards, kitto_

_Kiseki ga okoru kara_

For Ryuuichi and Daisuke, the rest of the evening was a blur except those moments in the break where they were finally able to see each other after such a long time.

Author's note: Well... that went well. : blinks : Anyways, I hope you all liked it, but I kind of thought it was slightly crappy. - -; Eh....

please remember to review this story and tell me what you think of it? Like it? Change some of it? Any reasons for hating it will be taken into consideration, but please have some actual 'reason' for a flame

Suura


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Notes:

:: blushes :: This is my first lemon, even incorporating yaoi or cannon couplings in it, so please keep that in mind.... If you like, I'm very pleased that it turned out well. On the other hand, if you don't like it, there are tons of other better lemons out there... ;

song used:

Warriors- Izawa Yuichi (Yu-Gi-Oh)

Rating: NC-17

Now and Forever

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Tokyo Japan as birds sang their songs to the open air, citizens walked around chatting happily about their lives and jobs, children playing in the parks and all was well......... Well, that could be considered perfect in your own little world, but this reality bombed and probably wouldn't get any better. Pouring rain in the city streets, noisy car noises right at six in the morning...

"BRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!" In the sole city of Japan specifically at one of the fanciest hotels in Tokyo, a telephone went off awaking the person in the room itself with a loud curse to the world for arousing him up so early.

"Moshi Moshi..." The singer held onto the phone with a very pissed off look on his face but managed to answer the phone as politely as possible without causing an incident to arise.

Silence. This followed more silence as he waited for the person to answer but nothing happened. Daisuke decided to let his anger blow away by taking a shower and walked into his bathroom, turned on the shower and stepped in.

After twenty minutes passed, Daisuke got out of the shower and proceeded to his bedroom when he heard a knock on the door.

"Kuso...I have a nice shower to relax and what do I hear now? A bloody knock on the door!"

He walked over with just a towel around his waist and hair damp and answered the door. Upon opening it, his eyes widened until he glared right at the person.

"Yo" The person answered, inviting himself in as he walked passed the glaring singer and sat on a nearby chair. "Looking good, sexy."

Daisuke brushed the comment off with an exasperated sigh when he went to get changed. "Tell me that when I'm not about to kick your ass in a moment or two."

"Aww... did I wake you up on the wrong side of the bed?" A small laugh followed up until he was standing right before his lead singer, head cocked to the side in wide amusement.

"Yes." A quick answer, but face started to get flushed when his band mate leaned his head towards the side of his neck. "I'm already taken Mamoru..."

The man smiled against his neck and gave up trying to pursue his friend. "I know I know... but its so much fun to tease you anyway."

Daisuke pushed his friend away from him and got changed from his sleepwear, to casual clothing. Within minutes, he walked out wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Why did you wake me up at such an early hour? I needed the sleep..." He pinned his eyes on the guitarist but the man just shrugged, a small smile appearing on his lips when he spoke.

"One: I knew you'd get pissed off at me, and two: We have to be at the NG Studios to meet president Suguchi. Apparently he's going to lend us a room to use while we stay here, and Saiki insisted it would be the best time to practice."

Daisuke had to agree with the last part friend had said. Their manager always laid down the law, and any excuses lowered the chances of the band to become successful. Everyone took they're roles seriously.

A small sigh came from the singer before he addressed the keyboardist. "Before you come and whisk me away to the studio, I need to get a hold of the receptionist. Must to confirm a 'date' today."

The keyboardist eyed his lead singer then a huge grin poured out, and he sat back against the chair for a moment, confronting the teenager.

"So 'that's why you needed a break... To be with your beloved boyfriend."

"What do you mean????" A blush was appearing quite clearly on Daisuke's face.

"You heard me..."

"Fine then. I haven't seen him in quite a long time, so we're going out later tonight. Does that answer your question, hentai?"

"Almost. What's his name?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but he's the lead singer of Nittle Grasper."

"Ohohoho... you mean to tell me that the guy you've been out with so long was Sakuma Ryuuichi? Eh, I suppose his choice wasn't too bad then."

"Do you like to piss me off regularly?"

"Only when you're this agitated, yes."

"Ass."

"Sweetie-pie."

"Hentai."

"Pumpkin."

"Homosexual!"

"Foxy."

"Pervert!!"

"Sexy."

"Will you cut that out?!"

"Why? You don't like the names? I'm complimenting you. You should be great ful, especially since you have a nice piece of-"

"Zip it! Get the perverse comments out you're head before you actually 'will' die a painful death. This I swear!"

'Fine then. Can I just say one thing then?"

"Just this once."

"If you're boyfriend didn't grab you first, I would have taken you already."

"Riiight. Is it just me you lust over, or am I the target today..?"

"Everyday, sexy."

"Wonderful."

Daisuke managed to end they're conversation by phoning the receptionist and telling her to have Sakuma Ryuuichi give his cell a call, or head to NG Studios. Once he got off the phone, he grabbed a raincoat and walked towards the door where Mamoru was waiting.

"Absolutely NO hentai thoughts about me, no perverse moves on my body, and NO whispering in my ear, especially when we're in the car, got it?!"

Daisuke grabbed his band mate's keys before the man had a chance to speak and they walked towards the car before driving off.

Walking inside the huge NG Studios, Daisuke and Mamoru sat down on one of the cushiony benches and waited for the rest of the band to arrive. Minutes later, in came the guitarist and other keyboardist making their way towards the singer.

Kumiko walked up behind and whacked Mamoru on the head, then proceeded to beat the living heck out of the keyboardist before he finally succumbed to her words.

"Hai, hai. No need to get anymore violent on me Kumi-san...I was just having some fun." The band mates glared at him ferociously.

"Enough horsing around!" The band Omi turned their heads towards the desk and saw their manager and the president before deciding to shut it.

"Yes sir!"

All saw a clear shot of President Seguchi when he made his way over to the band before locking eyes with Daisuke, Dai-kun in return eying the blonde-haired man before turning to his manager.

"As you know, we now have a recording and practice studio in this room confirmed and registered by Mr Seguchi. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here today. He looks forward to seeing great results from this band and hopes that we will join his in the top charts sometime."

Dai-kun looked away from his manager before speaking, a serious expression written on his face when he locked eyes with Tohma.

"Gomenasai Saiki, demo..." His bandmates turned to him before he continued.

"Our band Omi has been doing quite well for some time now, though we haven't been as long together as Nittle Grasper themselves...we still have come very far and will continue to do so where or not the president agrees with this. However, I will not stand any critisism directed to this band from Mr. Seguchi if he thinks that we are lower in standard then his now-retired band! I suggest that he keeps his comments to himself and re-think before making any assumptions that we aren't good nearly as popular. I have kept this band together and we've progressed greatly over the many years, and **will** continue to do that."

Saiki, being the serious manager his is, silently nodded before having the band proceed to the room where they would do they're rehearsals.

**Around 10:00 a.m.**

Ryuuichi ran with his Kumagorou in one hand, towards the president's office with a happy grin on his face.

"Tohma Tohma!" The president turned from his work to the genki voice of none other than Sakuma Ryuuichi, lead vocalist of his group Nittle Grasper, clasping a pink bunny by the name of Kumagorou in hand with him.

"What brings you here Ryuuichi? I thought you were still sleeping?"

Ryuuichi giggled softly like a school-boy before answering. "I'm here to see someone, na no da! Is Kimura Daisuke here?"

Hearing the name, Tohma put down his papers and stared directly at his band mate with a serious expression on his face. Ryuuichi cocked his head and looked with confusion.

"Tohma, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with Daisuke? He isn't hurt is he?!" The pleading voice coming from the vocalist, softened Tohma's stare.

"No Ryuuichi, he's not. But are you sure he's the one for you? Can you be really sure he won't hurt you?"

Ryuuichi's child-like face turned completely serious, his singing and stage voice coming perfectly into view when he answered the question directed at him.

"No, Dai-kun would never hurt me. He loves me with all his heart, just like I love him."

"Ah. Then that's the answer I wanted to hear... On another note, he's in room 101, but don't bother them too quickly... they're record-"Tohma didn't finish before Ryuuichi took off, full of energy.

"Arigatou Tohma. Dewa mata nochihoda na no da!"

Seguchi just chuckled at the child-like innocence of the vocalist before returning his attention to the task at hand: Paperwork. Tons of it. A perfect way to spend the afternoon, but maybe spending time with Mika-san would be better...

"Let's try the beginning again. I think it sounds too awkward... there's more of a keyboard sound, it should be balanced" Mamoru suggested, the rest of the group agreeing before trying the song over.

Daisuke began to sing the first part of the song Meteor when he heard "Daisuke!!" The rest of the group stopped their instruments before a man appeared at the door of the recording room holding a stuffed bunny.

"I finally found you, it almost took me forever to find this room. I brought Kumagorou, see?"

Ryuuichi, in his child-like state, brought out the bunny and everyone stared at it, then to him, then back at the bunny before Mamoru burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you have that 'toy'... this is too hilarious!"He tried to wipe the tears coming down his cheeks before being dragged off by Takashi and being beaten to a pulp.

"Watch what you say, baka!" Another punch landed Mamoru into a dizzy state before he got back up onto his feet and apologized...grinning.

"Sorry about that, I just can't believe you're the guy Daisuke mentioned this morning. Mamoru Saitoh.." He held out his hand and Ryuuichi gladly shook it.

"Daisuke?... Is something wrong?" All heads turned towards the stunned, silent and red-faced Kimura Daisuke before the vocalist got a hold on himself.

"F-fine." Ryuuichi walked over to his boyfriend and Dai-kun blushed red, but Ryu lifted his chin and they stared at each other for a moment then Sakuma's child-like face disappeared once again and re-shaped it into his serious singer mode.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to interrupt you... I'm just happy to see you. Can you forgive me Daisuke?"

The intense look on his face made Daisuke look more flushed before he sighed a sound of relief

"Of course." A real smile appeared on his face and Ryuuichi in turn, smiled as well. In the background, sounds of "awww" and "so kawaii" were heard before they received a high-produced glare when Dai-kun turned his head in they're direction.

Takashi, the quite one of the lot, walked up to Daisuke's ear and suggested that they try one of the new songs worked on. The lead vocalist nodded in agreement, and walked towards the mike leaving Ryuuichi is a confused state.

"Can I watch? I really want to see you shine!" Everyone stared at each other with a shocked face at the comment mentioned by the other vocalist.

Kumiko was the first one to speak up and became child-like herself, the first actual time she would go into what they called 'cute' mode.

"Of course you can Ryu! We'd love to have you watch.. Especially since you're so cool and cute and-"her sentence was cut off when Mamoru pushed her towards her guitar, thus she pouted in defeat before picking the instrument up.

Daisuke, who stood quite silent for a minute or two, laughed slightly before he informed his bandmates in-between small giggles that they would practice the new song "Overlap" which was composed one week prior to the Tokyo Zepp concert.

"Hai!"

Taking his place where the mike was, he waited until everyone else was set up and took their cues before he gave a nod, thus the song started...

"_Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari Seijaku yaburi kono yo ni yomigaeru_

_Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi Inochi o kakete hibana butsukeau_

_Mou ichido dake de ii Kiseki Okite yo_

_Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu power o..._

_Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro Tamashii Nemuru basho sagashite _

_Mabataki dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu _

_Hikari to kage no 2tsu no kokoro Kurisutaru utsuru mirai e _

_Ima Ugokidasu Akaku minagiru eyes_

_Tagai no kizu o nameau hibi ni Owari o tsugete shizuka ni tachiagaru_

_Chiisa na akari tomoshita yoru no Kimi to kawashita yakusoku Mamorinuku_

Ryuuichi listened with watchful eyes, his child-side now gone, and listened as his boyfriend sang with all the passion he possessed in those moments during the song. Even Dai-kun's bandmates were impressed with the enthusiasum from the singer.

The vocalist reminded Ryu of how he himself always looked up on stage when performing, whether it be live, in front of his fans, anywhere... He sang with passion, with the emotions that flowed through him at that point, and always giving his all.

"Utsukushii..." Ryuuichi breathed, watching his beloved singer and boyfriend.

_Kasumu shinkirou ga Kimi o miseru yo _

_Susunda saki ni nani ga okite mo make wa shinai kakugo de_

_Kiseki wa okoru shinjiru kokoro Mukae ni kita shouri no megami ga _

_Subete o taosu Donna kyousha ni mo hirumanai_

_Mayoi tsuzukeru 2tsu no kokoro Iroaseru koto nai sekai e_

_Ima Kagayaku yo Kasanari atta eyes_

_Shizumu taiyou ni Tsuki ga tokeru yo_

_Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu power o..._

_Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro Tamashii Nemuru basho sagashite _

_Mabataki dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu _

_Hikari to kage no 2tsu no kokoro Kurisutaru utsuru mirai e _

_Ima Ugokidasu Akaku minagiru eyes_

_Kasanariau eyes"_

The mike moved away from the vocalist's mouth when he let his band mates finish the song with a proud smile on his face. He listened to the beautiful acoustics that played. He gave a thumbs-up when they finished.

"Fushigi na" was what Daisuke said before he was held by Ryuuichi in strong embrace from the behind.

Saiki couldn't have been more pleased, and called everyone to listen in. They laughed and cheered, but the biggest news that made everyone happy was the popularity of their music.

"I've just learned that the stats in North America have been quite high. This band is now NO. 1, and here in Japan, we're tied at NO. 2"

No one really cared who had the other spot, but Daisuke leaned in against Ryuuichi's chest and breathed a sigh of utter relief.

"What's wrong love?" Ryu murmured into Dai-kun's ear, but received a shake of his head to answer the question. "Nothing, I'm just happy right now."

Ryuuichi was about to lean in and kiss Daisuke but was interrupted by Mamoru, until a gesture to him from Dai-kun indicated they could leave.

Walking towards the entrance of the building hand-in-hand, Daisuke looked through the glass to see that it was in fact, pouring rain. He didn't get a chance to protest when Ryuuichi took his hand and dragged him into the rain.

When Ryuuichi turned to his lover, he grinned licking his bottom lip, his eyes taking in the very 'wet' form of Daisuke, soaked from head to toe. Sexy indeed. He was a dream come true, and Ryu-kun's to keep. _His. All His._

Daisuke smiled while the rain fell on his wet body showing all the right curves but never once letting his eyes wonder, just stayed on his lover. He didn't have a chance to run away because within seconds, he was grabbed and yanked against the other man's wet body.

"All mine..." Daisuke grinned slightly when Ryu murmured it into one of his ears.

Ryuuichi could feel Daisuke's body against his, the passion and desire beginning to flow through, but sex could wait. Instead, he leaned forward and touched his lips very lightly to Dai-kun's then backed off slightly nervous of his partner's reaction.

"Why'd you stop?" Daisuke mumbled against his chest causing a small chuckle to pop out of nowhere.

"I wasn't sure if that's what you wanted, love... We've only been together for about an hour and forty minutes altogether, its awkward."

"You call passionately kissing me out of no-where, 'awkward'? That won't cut it kid!" To prove his point, Daisuke lifted a hand through Ryu's brown hair and dragged him down for a hard kiss, not caring that the rain was pouring down everywhere.

Ryu greedily accepted the kiss and slid his own tongue into Daisuke's mouth, stroking and teasing his lover with soft caresses until Dai-kun let Ryuuichi take over, his mouth being claimed by fierce, passionate kisses.

Dai-kun moaned when he felt kisses attack his neck and two hands doing different deeds though both pleasuring him in the most extensive way possible. One was sliding up through his wet shirt, bunching the material up and slid delicately over his chest and nipples while the other one was sliding down past his hip, venturing down to his thighs and sliding in between.

He manages to choke back a cry but continually moaned, when he felt something touch the most intimate part of his body. With a flushed face, he closed his eyes and leaned in slightly and rocked back n' forth against it. Daisuke heard a deep moan coming from Ryu and continually pressed against the hand that caressed his member through his now soaked jeans.

Daisuke managed to croak out "We- We can't do this now..! Its to early in the ::gasps when Ryuuichi plays with his now hard member :: day! Ryu... onegai!"

After a few minutes of protesting, Ryuuichi agreed and just held his lover against him, taking in the lilac scent that surrounded Daisuke. He kissed him lightly and asked a rather surprising question.

"Where do we go for our date? Surely we have to get out of these clothes first...unless you have 'other' plans" Ryu expressed seductively but his lover wouldn't buy it.

"I suppose we could change in my hotel room, there's a local coffee shop nearby anyways."

The day went by quite fast as Daisuke and Ryuuichi went on with their singing careers till they would meet in the evening at Dai-kun's new apartment. It took the rest of the afternoon for Daisuke to get his stuff from his old home to the new apartment, and luckily he was able to get help from Mamoru and Kumiko with the unpacking. The rest of their morning was spent with two interviews and another reahersal to work on the new songs.

Ryuuichi's was much the same. Another long practice with the rest of his band Nittle Grasper, that hand in fact, not disbanded since their last time one year ago. He was able to draw Bad Luck's lead singer Shindou Shuichi away from his little depression about his music with ice-cream and a pep talk...and now, to complete his wonderful day.. He would spend the whole night with his beloved friend and lover Kimura Daisuke.

Ryu walked along the road to where the new apartment was and ran the doorbell, only to have to ring it twice before he head Daisuke run down the stairs calling "I'm coming".

When Daisuke opened up the door, he had a large grin on his face and ushered in Ryu so they could have dinner. He quickly showed his lover around the apartment until they came back the kitchen,

"You even cooked for me... I must be the luckiest singer alive with the sexist bishounen I have all to myself." Daisuke kissed him with a silent agreement and made Ryu sit down while going to get the food.

Once Daisuke sat down across the small table, they began to dig in to a delicious meal of his Italian-cooked cuisine and a little bit of expensive white wineï  penne pasta with his own tomato sauce mixed in with hot-italian sausages and beautifully decorated garden salad, with a basket featuring cut-up slices of a French baget.

Holding up their wine classes, they clanked them together saying "Cheers" before eating the food. When they were finished, Daisuke took the plates to the kitchen and finished cleaning the stack of dishes while Ryuuichi sipped the rest of his wine in complete comfort.

"You all done, hon?" Daisuke murmured into the side of Ryuuichi's neck before receiving a grinning "yes".

"Good. Homeade vanilla ice cream is ready to be served anytime..." Hearing the word ice-cream got Ryu going quite quickly when he dove right into the bowl poured out for him.

After Ryuuichi had 2 complete bowls of vanilla ice-cream, he brought Dai-kun to the living room and both lay naked under a thin blanket while watching an anime series.

Later on- Around 11:00 p.m.

Daisuke lay in between, both his body and legs comfortably place between the lower part of Ryuuichi's body as the two lay on the couch watching Yami no Matsuei. He looked up from his position to see Ryu stare at him completely ignoring the television, and moved his head so he could get a better view of his lover.

"What's up?" Ryuuichi only smiled slyly and turned off the t.v. "I think we have more 'important' things to do..."

Daisuke's eyes began to glaze over when he reacted to a single touch from Ryuuichi in between his legs. If it wasn't the possessive looks he was getting from his lover or the way Ryu would rub a hand against the inside of his thighs, there was no way in hell he wanted to do anything else. Both believed that 'now' was the time...

Sliding to the other side of the couch, Daisuke lay down and spread his legs to let Ryuuichi in. He was greatly rewarded when he not only received 'him', but Ryuuichi's body was pushed up right against his, Ryu-kun's cock was positioned right Dai-kun's entrance, which took a lot of willpower from both not to fuck right then and there.

Ryuuichi gave a low moan as he rocked his body against Daisuke's, his head now buried into Daisuke's neck while his body rubbed back n' forth against his lover's, both giving small pants and Dai-kun uttering a passionate grown of delight.

"More Ryu...onegai"

"Not yet love... I've got better plans for you." He whisked Daisuke up from the couch as they headed towards the bedroom, heated up in a round of hard, passionate kisses until they entered.

Ryu lead Daisuke to the edge of the bed and gave him a small, featherly-light kiss to reassure him. Dai-kun propped himself up onto the bed and lay up against the headboard watching his lover crawl towards him in feral position, very cat-like.

"What do you plan on doing with me Ryu-**kun**? Have I been a bad boy...?" A smirk played out Ryuuichi's lips as he leaned in and gently sucked on one of Dai-kun's nipples causing a large groan coming from his partner.

"Mmm... I believe you have been, and I intend to make 'excellent' use of this time... First, I'm going to give the best blow-job you've ever had, and then..." He let Daisuke answer in a low whisper. "And then what..?"

Ryuuichi pressed his head down into Daisuke's thighs and lightly gave a small lick at his lover's cock. "I'm going to fuck you hard and raw, and by end, you'll be begging for more."

Daisuke moaned in a wicked response to Ryu's comment and spread his legs wider out to accommodate Ryuuichi. His partner placed a warm, wet kiss on his sex making Dai-kun shudder with desire. Light touches increased the friction between them, but Daisuke refused to cry out. He'd never scream out, even if it was with someone he loved.

Ryuuichi grinned ferally at the reaction to his ministrations, and continued on, forcing all of Daisuke's cock into his mouth and sucked hard, eliciting a loud groan and thrusting of hips to receive. He kissed his sex as wildly and sexily as possible, his tongue licking and sucking the now throbbing head as it was now growing harder and harder...

Daisuke listened to the delicious noises Ryuuichi made as he sucked his sex madly. Dai-kun cried out a loud moan while he twisted and turned on the bed, one of his hands grasping parts of Ryu's brown hair and pushing him further, urging him to continue...

"Ryu-kun, you do such a :: gasps loudly :: delicious blow-job..."

Ryu grinned around the cock that filled his mouth. His response was just to flicker his tongue in faster strokes at the top of his penis and slide one hand up and down one oh his thighs making Daisuke gasp with ecstasy. That mouth around his cock was the most enrapturing sensation he ever experienced from anyone.

Dai-kun's groans and moans filled the room, and he felt more excited and hotter as he heard eager sounds coming from Ryuuichi's mouth, as he engulfed his whole length down his throat. He could feel a slow mixture of precum and saliva sliding down his throbbing erection, his balls, and running down along the crevice between his butt cheeks. The long strokes of his tongue were driving Dai-kun off the walk with ecstasy. He didn't know how much more he could handle before he climaxed.

"Do you like that Dai-**kun**? Do you want more?"

"Yes! Gods yes! Don't stop!!"

It was too tasty! Too wild! Daisuke could feel his erection and his orifice twitch in spasms of lust, as he got hornier with that delicious kiss, eager to be penetrated... He could not stop moaning and wriggling, enraptured by the surge of sensation that invaded his body. Ryuuichi's tongue attacked his whole shaft, up, down and around, and now he also pinched and rubbed his nipples, making them taunt with pain and pleasure, all at the same time.

He was so erect, so hard, so hot, he could not take it any longer...

"I can't take much more Ryu...please finish fast!"

Daisuke breathed deeply, trying to hold back his urging orgasm though short gasps were coming through his mouth. He stared in a daze at his partner when Ryuuichi smiled and after a last lap of his tongue along his Dai-kun's iron-hard cock, he allowed Daisuke an interval of peace and rest, so he could gather up his breath. It was so much better when they climaxed together...

"That was beautiful love..." Daisuke breathed against Ryuuichi's chest when his lover leaned against him.

"I'm glad you liked that... There's plenty more to come."

"I can't wait."

Daisuke didn't say anything for a few moments. His lust was so intense, his body was so excited, he only stared at his partner with a lazy smile telling Ryuuichi without words how much he loved him

Ryuuichi twisted one of Dai-kun's nipples in an evil way, making him give out a small cry of ecstacy. He then noticed the pressure increase in between his buttocks, and a hard volume being pushed against his opening. He moved his body upwards so that his entrance was ready for penatration, ass high in there. Ryuuichi thrusted his hips forward, making his hard penis start to enter Daisuke's butt, in a slow, but determined pressure.

Dai-kun writhed with pleasure, ready and willing to give all of himself to his beloved. Ryuuichi held Daisuke tight against him and made their bodies meet in a very sweet and hunger embrace. Ryu kisses his neck, very aware of the huge volume that was entering him, very slowly...

"Oh Ryu-kun.. Yes...Make love to me..."

Ryuuichi smiled gently, and pushed a little more of himself inside Daisuke's body. But then, he was not as gentle as he used to.

The push was hard, forceful, and Daisuke groaned with pain. He felt it enter him not smoothly, but roughly, making his orifice twitch and shut tight with pain. The boy squirmed, and huffed, swaying his body under Ryuuichi's embrace, to try to adjust to the penetration... This was certain different then what his dad to him when he was fifteen, but it still hurt.

Ryuuichi caressed Dai-kun's hair, always smiling and softly running his hand through the beautiful trouses of hair. From his hair, his hands moved down slowly along his neck, his chest... Then, he grasped Daisuke's pulsating erection in his hand, squeezing it, rubbing it slowly up and down against Daisuke's now sweated abdomen.

Daisuke sighed in and then out, but did not avoid Ryuuichi's penetration in the least. Instead, he abandoned himself to it, and offered his whole body, parting his knees wider. Yes... He liked it so much, he did not mind a little hurting and discomfort.

"Yes... I need you Ryuuichi"

Ryu pulled Daisuke closer to him, and bucked his hips forward to make his shaft slip in deeper. Then, he leaned forward to rest his head on Dai-kun's chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat, and then started to kiss and lick his breast with the sweetest adoration. He was too horny too... He could feel his own cock throb and jerk inside Daisuke's tight passage. It was very beautiful to see his lover that way.

Ryuuichi gave out a pleased moaning sound. He groaned and pushed his hips forward, invading Daisuke with a deep, pounding force, entering his hole completely.

Daisuke gasped. His body tensed and he squeezed against Ryuuichi with his arms and legs, bringing him closer, making his abdomen rub his erection up and down, and they breathed together.

"You're so tight, Dai-kun...I love it..."

"I love to feel you inside me Ryuuichi..."

"Yes... You're warm and tasty, love... I love you so much, my beautiful bishounen..."

Daisuke gave a true smile. His cheeks were red with excitement, but he stared sweetly, deeply into Ryuuichi's blue eyes, and stretched out to kiss his lips.

They kissed, hungrily, for a long while all the time, Ryu keeping his shaft buried all the way inside his lover's body. He remained inside him, not moving it yet. He just let his erection stay there, enjoying the feel as he sensed Daisuke's passage pulsate around his penetration, slowly, warmly, little by little, as they breathed and kissed together.

"I'm yours Ryu-kun... I want to be your's every night..."

"Please be with me forever then...Onegai Daisuke...onegai!"

"Hai..."

Ryuuichi started to move his hips then, slowly moving them back and fro and around, gently, to make his erection slip in and out, and stretch Dai-kun's passage wider. He wanted to give his partner more pleasure, to fill him deeper yet. Dai-kun twisted and tossed with delight. He panted. His erection burned, it throbbed in their embrace, dripping pre-cum in between their rubbing bodies, making them slip and slide one against the other.

Daisuke's moaning became louder, and his breathing shorter. His lover was so big! He could hardly breathe, he could hardly sway and swing his body under Ryuuichi's, because he was so filled with his erection, so packed with that beautiful lover's cock, that he felt as if in a trance. He felt paralyzed, abandoned to sensation, only.

The lustful surge inside Daisuke was growing higher, stronger, piling up sensation over sensation, delight upon delight, and he started to shake, caught in titilating the fever of passion.

Dai-kun just acquiesced. He could utter no other sound but groans and moans of pleasure. His body suffered quick, fierce spasms of lust whenever Ryuuichi jerked forth, filling his butt to the top, and them pulled back, just to thrust in again, deeper, harder yet, making Dai-kun squirm again.

It was unbelievable - Daisuke could hardly understand why it felt so arousing, but it was undeniable. He was being fucked in his behind, right there, with his lover who he hadn't seen his god-knows-when, and enjoying every minute of it...

"Ahnnn... Ryu..."

"Yes, baby? Are you coming? Tell me and I'll make it better...I promise..."

Ryuuichi inhaled deeply, sighing air in, before letting it out, in a long, ecstatic groan. Daisuke's throbbing cock jerked, twitched and a heavy load of semen spurt forth, then Daisuke came intensely, enraptured, filling their embrace with his cream...

"Ahhhhh......"

Ryuuichi plunged deeper inside his partner's body, filling his tight, shuddering passage. The orifice clammed around his cock, squeezing his whole girth, all along its length, enveloping it with a strong grip of warmth.

"Dai-kun... I'm going to cum with you..."

Ryuuichi growled softly in Daisuke's ear, and let out his climax. His whole body jerked in a spasm of ecstasy, and he shoved his erection harder, deeper inside Daisuke. He came, and his tension, his hunger, his hard, intense desire dissolved inside his lover's body, filling him up with cream....

They kissed, silencing their groans and moans one on the mouth of the other, as they huffed and panted. Their bodies still climaxed in long, overwhelming waves that flooded their bodies like a deluge of pleasure.

"Mmm...that was good..."

"You've improved quite a bit since last time...

Daisuke brushes his hand through Ryuuichi's hair, caressing the beautiful brown locks. They looked up, together and both gave a real, happy smile now that they were together.

A perfect match, a perfect half of a whole, that existed only when they were together, one inside the other, one making love to the other... That was how it would be. Daisuke would be Ryuuichi's and Ryuuichi would be Daisuke's. _Always._

Author's note: Not much to say really... but I think that was better than my earlier, and I mean 'earlier' work. --;;;

Um, please remember to review and tell me what you think. As always, I'd love to hear what you have say

moshi moshi- hello

kuso- shit (ehehe... other way of swearing, except when I use it, no one who watches anime knows what I'm saying . )

hentai- pervert

hai- yes

arigatou- thanks or thank-you

dewa mata nochihodo- see you later

kawaii- cute/ adorable

utsukushii- beautiful ( think ;;; )

fushigi na- wonderful

onegai- please

bishounen- beautiful boy


End file.
